Thought
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-Sometimes, Mikey thought that he was good at keeping everything under control. Then things like this happened.-" Can Mikey handle it? Or is it becoming too much? Character development one shot.


**T** h o u g h t

* * *

Sometimes, Mikey thought that he was good at keeping everything under control. Then things like this happened.

Raised voices echoed through the lair, two brothers were fighting, but it was not Leo and Raph as it most often was. This time it was Mike and Leo.

"You are being immature, sensitive and childish." Leonardo's face was white with anger, "You bring no good to the team, no effort!

Leonardo didn't mean it. All the same, Michelangelo could feel pain sting in his chest, burn him, "What the hell so you know?" He snarled, "All you ever see Is Duty, Rules, all you see is my screw ups you never give me a chance. I could be more but no one will ever give me the chance. How can you damn well judge me?" Mikey's eyes were wet and he scrubbed the tears back.

Leonardo's voice was quiet, controlled but that only made it more dangerous, "How _dare_ you?"

"I fucking_ dare_."

Raphael stepped forward but Donatello put a hand on his arm. What Raphael looked at him, he just shook his head. Raph growled low, but made no more moves.

"Then prove it Mikey! You always hinder us and you know it!" Leonardo shouted, face contorted in anger. Michelangelo clenched his fists, eyes narrowed.

Sometimes, Mikey thought he could keep his composure. And then things like this happened.

Before Leo could register what was happening, Mike was on top of him, pulling his nunchucks out of his belt, he flung himself at Leo. He saw red. Whirling his nunchucks at a dizzying pace, Michelangelo attacked his older brother. Spin, crouch, leap, STRIKE – back flip away and then lunge forward, block- spin. Leonardo, drawing his swords, did his best to defend himself against Michelangelo's tirade. He steadied himself while returning his brother's attack. Donatello and Raphael attempted to pull them apart. Raph grabbed his younger brother's shell, tugging him with all his strength while Donatello tried to pry Leo from the fight. But Mikey's rage was so intent that their attempts barely hindered him. Leo's emotions changed from anger to something almost like fear.

All that Mikey remembered was his hate and anger. Michelangelo jumped and was able to get his nunchuck around one of Leo's weapon with one swift movement; he forced the katana out of his hand. Leonardo barely had time to register what had happened before Mikey kicked his legs from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Mikey raised his Nunchucks and Leo cringed, "You gonna kill me Mikey?" He growled.

Before he could reply, Raphael tackled Mikey, grabbing the orange clad turtle around his neck He was intent on getting through to his brother. Mikey was the only one who could relieve Raphael's tension when he got into one of his moods, having the gift to calm him down. Raph was determined to do the same, no matter what methods he had to use.

Mike was getting short of breath, Raphael was heavy and with all of his weight on his neck he was finding it extremely hard to breathe. No matter how Mike struggled he just couldn't get him off. Raph's grip was too strong. Slight panic registered through his anger and he twisted as hard as he could. Finally, in one desperate attempted, Michelangelo managed to knock his older brother off him and onto the floor.

From his position on the floor, Raph saw Mike approach. He tried to stand but Michelangelo was already in front of him, he was exhausted and his Sais had been thrown across the room in the struggle.

He breathed hard, "Mike. Stop."

Suddenly Mikey let his weapons fall limply to his side and he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Raphael pushed himself to his knees.

"Mikey?" He asked softly, reaching out to touch his brother but hesitated, not quite sure. When Michelangelo didn't respond he tried again, louder this time.

"Mikey… Mike, look at me bro." He stated, trying to get Mikey attention.

Michelangelo sniffed and shook his head slightly. Raphael, gingerly, laid one of his hands on his brother's shoulder.

Leo mumbled something about needing the bathroom and left the room.

Slowly Mikey calmed down and stopped crying. He was taking steadying breaths and trying to regain composure. Mikey tried his best to regain control, but more tears coursed down his cheeks and sobs wracked his body. Don, now with them, kept up his soothing rubbing and Raph squeezed his shoulder, letting him know that he was there for him. Michelangelo let himself be comforted by them, calming himself down little by little.

After a few moments, Mikey's intense sobbing questioned to soft sniffs and hiccoughs.

Eventually Don spoke up, "What happened?' he asked gently

Michelangelo shook his head indicating that he needed a moment. Raph, although very concerned for his brother, was growing kind of inpatient.

"I don't know." Mikey said after a while, "I guess I just couldn't take it anymore."

"What cant ya take?"

"Everything…" Mikey muttered, pulling away from his brothers and standing up.

Raphael stood up to, standing in front of Michelangelo.

"Don't make me move you Raphie" Michelangelo whispered

"Mike, ya gotta explain, we don't get what ya sayin."

Michelangelo shook his head, "No…" He looked up, "No!" Striking Raphael hard, he pushed his way past.

Raphael grunted and stumbled back, but he said nothing as Mikey turned and began to walk away.

"Mike…" Donatello's voice was soft, pleading, "We get it, just stay."

Sometimes Mikey thought he was an asshole. And he knew that, at least that, was a constant.

"You know what?" Mikey's tone was bitter, hard, "I don't think that you do."

* * *

**I wrote this more or less for me, so I apologize for the out of character moments and for making Leo and asshole. I love him, but I needed a scape-goat.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
